Defying Gravity
by Allanna Stone
Summary: After training for fourteen years, Christine Daae is upstaged by a girl with an amazing voice. What happens when the phantom becomes involved?
1. Chapter 1

**Defying Gravity**

**I do not own **_**Phantom of the Opera **_**or **_**Wicked.**_

**SUMMERY:**

**After training for fourteen years, Christine Daae is upstaged by a girl with an amazing voice. What happens when the phantom becomes involved?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

"Attention, everyone!" called out Ms. Giry, the choreographer for the famous Broadway company, _**Young Stars**_. After the young adults had settled down, the widowed woman silently passed out the scripts for this year's main musical.

_**Wicked.**_

Everyone was excited as a loud buzz as they all flipped towards the back of the books, where the musical scores were kept.

Closer to the back of the room, eighteen year old Christine Daae smiled as she flipped through the script, settling on her favorite song, _Defying Gravity_. Despite the fact that she was a three octave saprano and Elphaba was a mezzo saprano (or at best an alto) she still drempt of playing the green skinned witch.

"Audition shall be held tomorrow morning from six in the morning until one in the afternoon," announced Ms. Giry, passing out a sign up sheet for the young adults to sign up for the auditions.

Meg Giry excitedly sighed her name with a flourish before handing the clipboard to Christine, who put her name down for directly after Meg's audition time. The saprano pulled her cell phone from her pocket and entered the audition time into her calender so that way she wouldn't forget. She already knew what part she was going to try out for.

Elphaba.

She wanted to make her music teacher proud of her by landing another leading role. When she would land these huge roles, he would drill her to perfection in knowing all the notes she had to hit and the way that she breathed. It was indeed exhausting, but the ending results were pleasing for her teacher.

She glanced around the room and examined everyone who was buzzing about the tryouts. She saw her childhood sweetheart and crush, Raoul, entering the studio and pulling Ms. Giry aside. His father was one of the many sponsers for _**Young Stars**_ and even though Christine did not want to be seen as "kissing up", she still felt a warmth run through her stomach whenever she thought of Raoul.

"Thank you," muttered Ms. Giry before calling out to Meg and Chrsitine. "Our newest student is waiting for us at the airport- come along now girls."

This wasn't at all unusual. The program attracted potentional actors, dancers, singers and musicians from all over the world. Ms. Giry was often the person who picked the new students up and treated them to ice cream as they headed back to the dorms.

After arriving at the airport, Ms. Giry pulled out a sign which read, _**WELCOME JASMINE BEAR**_ in bold blue and pink lettering and she told the two girls to stand close by so that way they won't become seperated.

"Mom, we're both eighteen, not four!" whined Meg, sitting on a bench close by. Ms. Giry chosed to ignore her daughter's comment and instead scanned the lobby for her newest pupil.

Suddenly, a small figure stepped from the elevater, blinking as her cerlean blue eyes adjusted to the bright lights. She was petite, standing "tall" at four feet eleven inches, with waist length brown black hair which she wore in a tight French braid, fair, almost transparent skin, and an air of confidence surrounding her. She wore tight black jeans with a vintage show tee shirt, tall leather boots and a matching jacket. She carried a guitar case and a small roll on carrier, and she was smiling as she walked.

She spied Ms. Giry's sign and bounded over to the dancer, her smile even bigger now.

"Shalom, I'm Jasmine Bear, only my friends back home call me Jazzy Bear," she introduced herself with a Middle Eastern accent. She was even prettier close up; she had eyelashes that must've been illeagal in some countries, dark, dramatic makeup and plump rosebud shaped lips.

"Hello, Jazzy Bear, I'm Meg and this is Christine, my best friend!" chirped Meg happily, all but practically skipping as they made their way over to the careosol to help Jazzy Bear with her luggage.

"My luggage is hot pink and royal blue," announced the Middle Eastern girl with a smile as the luggae began to march onto the careosol. Within minutes, Jazzy Bear had spied her three bulky suitcase and singlehandely dragged them from the conveyor belt and was getting ready for the trek out to the van.

"How much stuff did you pack?" asked Christine as Jazzy Bear hoisted her heavy suitcases into the back of the van with ease.

"I didn't do the packing- my best friend, Dani did it for me," Jazzy Bear informed her with a little sigh. "Let's hope that she packed enough jeans for me!"

The drive back to the dorms was silent except for the sounds of the three girls giggling and eating their ice cream.

"So Jazzy Bear," started Meg. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Jazzy Bear silently rumaged around in her purse before coming up with a few pictures. They all had the same handsome young man in them. He was tall, with white blond hair and twinkling green eyes. In one photo, he wore a uniform of jeans and an emerald green polo and he appeared to be squinting as the sun glared into his eyes from behind the camera.

"I love to capture memories," explained Jazzy Bear shyly as the two girls continued to flip through the small stack of photos. She smiled as Meg began to laugh at one of the pictures. Jazzy bear looked at the photo and smiled sadly at the sight of her boyfriend with his little sister. She was in his arms and smiling while he looked terrified. Probably because he thought that he would drop her.

"If you don't make it into _**Wicked**_, then you could become the show photographer!" squealed Meg happily.

"Oh my heavens! The show that we're putting on is _**Wicked**_?" squealed Jazzy Bear, suddenly even more excited. "I hope that I get the role of Elphaba!"

Christine stared at Jazzy Bear, who was happily daydreaming as she hummed the main song from the musical.

It looked like she would have some serious compition for the role of her choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Defying Gravity**

**I do not own **_**Phantom of the Opera **_**or **_**Wicked.**_

**SUMMERY:**

**After training for fourteen years, Christine Daae is upstaged by a girl with an amazing voice. What happens when the phantom becomes involved?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

"Christine Daae!"

Christine took a deep breath before standing from her seat and walking onstage. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she took center stage and told the pianoist her choice of song before opening her mouth and belting out the words.

"Thank you!" bellowed Mr. White, the casting director right in the middle of the song. He waved Christine offstage before scribbling something onto his clipboard. He looked over at the sign up sheet next to him before bellowing, "Jasmine Bear!"

Jazzy Bear, being the last to audition, skipped onstage and whispered into the pianoist's ear, "Idina Menzel's single, _Defying Gravity_."

The girl waited for the music to start up before opening her mouth and belting out the words.

"_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!  
It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
__Kiss me__ goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down  
I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing __love I__ guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down  
Unlimited (Unlimited)  
My future is unlimited (unlimited)  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday I'll be...  
Flying so high! (Defying gravity)  
Kiss me goodbye! (Defying gravity)  
So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"  
I'm defying gravity!  
And you won't bring me down!  
Bring me down!  
Bring me down!"_

As she sang, her voice seemed to magically make the other people who were auditioning wake up and listen to her (for it was late at night and everyone was dissmissed when the auditions were over). Her voice was rich and powerful and full of training. Everyone listened to the pint sized girl with open jaws.

Mr. White allowed for the girl to finish her song before scribbling on his clipboard once more.

"Thank you," he bellowed before standing up. "Dismissed!"

Jazzy Bear found herself surrounded by spellbound fans, who were all in awe of her voice. She thanked them all and tried to chat with everyone before Chrsitine and Meg grabbed her and began to lead her to their dorm.

"I cannot thank you two enough for letting me be your roommate!" Jazzy Bear said for the dozenth time since Ms. Giry had told her who she'd be living with.

"It's honestly not a problem, Jazzy Bear. Just as long as you can cook!" stated Christine once more, smiling as they led the girl to the elevators. Jazzy Bear lifted an eyebrow and thought about how lazy these girls must've been to take the elevator and not the stairs.

Meg pressed the button for the fourth floor before all but jumping up and down as the doors shut and the elevator zoomed up towards their floor.

Christine was quiet as they walked from the elevator to room number 824. Meg swiped her keycard before entering the small, but cozy dormroom, which consisted of two bunkbed, one of which was already taken up by the two girls, twin closets (both which were taken), two desks, a vainity and an adjoining bathroom.

"We'll free up the closet for you tomorrow, alright?" asked Christine, a bit embarrased by the state that their dorm was in. She bent down to grab a few of her bras that she had tossed onto the floor in search of her dance leotrads.

"Alright," agreed Jazzy Bear, smiling as she began to unpack her nightgown and toothbrush before motioning to the bathroom. "Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead!" chirped both girls and Christine bowed Jazzy Bear into the bathroom. Once the bathroom door was shut, the two girls looked at each other beforegetting ready for bed themselves.

Five munites later when Jazzy Bear exited the bathroom, she saw that both girls were in bed, reading.

"Oh and before I forget, I am a very light sleeper, so I wake up alot during the night so don't think someone's broken in if you hear movement during the night," Jazzy Bear told the two girls with a crooked grin and she made up her bed for the night. When morning came, then she would unpack everything and make herself more at home.

Jazzy Bear yawned as jetlag caught up with her. She crawled into bed and curled up into a tight ball before falling asleep.

Sometime during the night, Jazzy Bear was jolted awake by one of the girls shuffling out the door. She groaned lightly before squinting at Meg's alarm clock.

2:23 AM.

What the hell...

She decided to go back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Defying Gravity**

**I do not own **_**Phantom of the Opera **_**or **_**Wicked.**_

**SUMMERY:**

**After training for fourteen years, Christine Daae is upstaged by a girl with an amazing voice. What happens when the phantom becomes involved?**

The next morning, Jazzy Bear woke up at the sound of Meg's alarm clock going off. Meg smacked the clock before rolling over and falling back asleep. Jazzy Bear hopped from her bunk and began to rummage around in her suitcase for an outfit to wear for the day. Finally she decided on bell bottom jeans, an embroidered peasant blouse, and wedge heels. As she was exiting the bathroom from putting on her makeup and fixing her hair, she noticed that Meg was still asleep and Christine was nowhere to be found.

"Meg," called out Jazzy Bear cheerfully, standing on Christine's bunk to shake Meg awake. The blonde only pushed Jazzy Bear away before burrowing herself deeper into her blankets.

Jazzy Bear hated to do this, but...

"Meg, your mother is here."

~oOo~

After eating breakfast with Meg and Christine, the three girls rushed to the theater, where the casting list was posted.

After shoving and threatening everyone to move out of their way, Meg, Christine and Jazzy Bear found themselves looking at the casting list.

Meg Giry was Nessarose.

Christine Daae was Glinda.

Jasmine Bear was Elphaba.

Jazzy Bear was stunned as Meg jumped up and down, squealing loudly with joy as Christine stared at the casting list with shock and envy. True Jazzy Bear had a good voice, but Christine had been training for this role for months now!

Christine turned around and stalked wordlessly off towards the small abandoned chapel that was nestled on the New York property that made up _**Young Stars**_ land.

Jazzy Bear watched Christine before turning to face Meg, who shrugged at the unasked question.

Later that afternoon, there were rehearsals for _**Wicked**_, where Jazzy Bear was supplied with a script and copy of the soundtrack. She thanked Ms. Giry, despite the fact that she already had the entire album on her Ipod.

The first read through went smoothly until Carlotta entered.

"Where is she?" she trilled, her eyes darting from face to face until landing on Jazzy Bear. She stomped up to the girl and began to shriek at her in Spanish, waving her arms to and fro as she expressed her anger at having (what she thought was) her rightful role snatched from her.

Jazzy Bear stood calmly, allowing for her to vent and steam before answering her in fluent Italian. The diva shouted something before turning and storming from the room, muttering loudly about "untalented little girls who don't belong at this fine establishment". Jazzy Bear choosed to ignore her rude words, instead opting to sit back down and flip through the script, humming a song from the musical.

Little did she know that Carlotta wasn't her only enemy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Defying Gravity**

**I do not own **_**Phantom of the Opera **_**or **_**Wicked.**_

**SUMMERY:**

**After training for fourteen years, Christine Daae is upstaged by a girl with an amazing voice. What happens when the phantom becomes involved?**

Erik Destler scowled as he watched his pupil practicing the part of Glinda. He hated the fact that Mr. White did not listen to his preference of who he wished to play what role (again). Even though he was surprise by Jasmine's voice, he still knew that his student could do better than to play second best.

Erik swore loudly before turning and stalking off from his hiding place on the catwalk above the stage. He knew that Christine- his sweet Christine- was upset and hurt that Mr. White would choose someone who had just arrived over her to play the leading role.

He turned his head and frowned as he watched Jasmine goofing off with Meg. Suddenly, he got an idea...

He looked around before untying a sandbag and dropping it a few feet from where Jasmine was standing. She looked up just as the phantom released the sandbag and she jumped to one side nimbly, dragging Meg with her.

"Are you alright?" Jasmine asked Meg causally as though she was asking what the time was. Meg could only gape at Jasmine before the two girls rushed off. Erik could clearly hear Meg telling Jasmine about the "theater ghost", and the things what people to annoy him.

"... and he hates Carlotta with a fiery passion, so it's best that she stays away from the stage, but she doesn't ever listen to what anyone says for that matter..."

Erik smiled as he listened to the blonde chattering away in Jasmine's ear. Jasmine was indeed a loyal friend; even though Christine would accidently wake her up when she would come to Erik for her music lessons, Jasmine didn't say anything. But then again, Jasmine was new to New York and she had yet to learn the rules about the school.

He looked at her as she passed by his hiding spot. She was beautiful, he admitted, but there was a part of him that said she was even more beautiful than Christine was. He shook off the little voice in his head, instead concentrating on destroying his pupil's rival.

Her career- everything she held dear to her heart, would be his.


End file.
